


Netsujou no Tsubamari

by Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, Lap dancing, Maids, Oral Sex, Smug!Maria, Student - Teacher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: By day, Maria is Tsubasa's teacher. By night, it's a whole different story...





	Netsujou no Tsubamari

Tsubasa was sitting on her couch, casually flipping through a novel that she didn’t have any intention of reading. She glanced at her phone for what seemed to be the hundredth time for that night. The time was already eight in the evening, and Tsubasa restlessly got on her feet and started pacing. Maria had texted her earlier that she was coming over at around eight, and Tsubasa was frankly very excited. 

It felt like an eternity, when it was actually only about five minutes, before the doorbell rang. Tsubasa perked up immediately, and she practically ran to the door in her haste to answer it.

“Ma-” Tsubasa was just about to greet Maria when the words died in her throat. She gaped at Maria rather ingloriously as she was standing in front of her wearing a maid uniform. Tsubasa’s eyes gravitated towards her ample cleavage that was practically straining against the fabric and Maria was even wearing her hair in twintails. 

“Good evening, Tsubasa.” Maria drawled, a smirk tugging on her lips. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

Tsubasa quickly snapped out of her reverie and apologized before opening the door wider. Maria strutted into Tsubasa’s apartment, oozing confidence. Tsubasa meekly followed her like she was the servant when Maria was the one dressed like one. Tsubasa could hardly take her eyes off of Maria.

“M-Maria-sensei..?” Tsubasa called out on reflex as they arrived in the living room. Maria raised an eyebrow at her and closed the distance between them suddenly. Tsubasa unconsciously stepped back as Maria became suddenly too close, and her knees met with the edge of the couch, making her fall backwards to the couch.  Tsubasa felt her heart stutter when Maria took the opportunity to straddle her lap. Maria’s large breasts pressed against hers, and Tsubasa was sure that the pounding of her heart could be felt by Maria.

“Didn’t we talk about this, Tsubasa?” Maria asked, her voice like a purr as her face leaned close to Tsubasa’s. Maria traced Tsubasa’s lips with her thumb, and Tsubasa whimpered. “Just call me Maria. We’re not in public after all.”

“M-Maria…” Tsubasa echoed dumbly, her face heating up. Maria gave her a catty and pleased smile.

“Good girl.” Maria’s cheek brushed with Tsubasa’s as she leaned forward to coo into her ear. Tsubasa felt a little faint as she felt all her blood rush to her cheeks, and even the tip of her ears were a burning red. Tsubasa could already feel her pants tighten to an uncomfortable degree as her dick was straining against the fabric. It seemed like the places that her blood was rushing towards to was not just her face.

“Oh?” Maria giggled, tilting her head to look at Tsubasa with a predatory smile. “Is that a sword poking me, or are you just happy to see me?”

Tsubasa sputtered, unable to form a coherent reply. She felt embarrassed yet totally aroused, and it was with great difficulty that she finally formed the question that she’d been wanting to ask since earlier. “M-Maria, w-what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Maria said loftily, pressing up against Tsubasa even more, even wiggling her hips and Tsubasa bit back a groan. “I’m your maid for tonight. I’ll do anything you want.” Maria lightly traced Tsubasa’s chest with her hand. “Cooking, cleaning, you name it.”

“Although…” Maria then smirked, caressing Tsubasa’s cheek. “I also offer other ‘services’, if you’d like.”

“O-oh?” Tsubasa forced herself to sound casual, but her voice was shaking. She exhaled noisily, trying to calm her heart but it was futile. “W-what other services?”

“Why don’t you avail of it to find out?” Maria invited seductively, purring into her ear. Tsubasa wondered briefly if she had died and went to heaven. It took another moment for her to gather her scattered wits to form  reply.

“I-I want to avail of the other services.” Tsubasa stuttered quietly. Maria smiled at her triumphantly, her hand ghosting over the bulge in Tsubasa’s pants. Tsubasa moaned at the barely there sensation, before her lips were captured by Maria’s into a searing kiss. Maria wasted no time and pushed her tongue in Tsubasa’s mouth, their tongues meeting in a dance. Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Maria’s waist, pulling her even closer to grind their hips together. Tsubasa let out a soft groan at the sensation, her hands grabbing Maria’s ass and squeezing.

“Goshuujin-sama, as you’ve availed of the other services, please relax as I start the show.” Maria said as she broke the kiss, her breathing just a little erratic. In contrast, Tsubasa was dazed and was trying to catch her breath. Maria winked at her, placing a firm hand on Tsubasa’s chest when she tried to move. “Just relax, and let Sensei take care of you.” Maria purred, and Tsubasa let out another soft groan. It was really starting to get a little painful in her pants.

Maria sat up on her lap, her weight pressing down on Tsubasa’s lap. She then produced her phone from her pocket, fiddling with it for a moment before she set it down on the table behind them. Music blared from the device, and Maria began swaying her hips to the beat. Tsubasa was instantly mesmerized as Maria moved her body seductively. She could feel that her palms were sweating, her mouth hanging open.

Maria was incredibly beautiful and Tsubasa felt like the luckiest person on earth as she watched the sexy scene. Maria moved with confidence and grace, a smirk on her lips as she practically writhed in Tsubasa’s lap. It was the sexiest thing that Tsubasa had ever seen, and she was unable to help herself when her hands came to rest on Maria’s hips. Maria didn’t seem to mind, grinding her hips down her lap and dragging it up against Tsubasa’s stomach.

“Oh god.” Tsubasa couldn’t help but choke out, it was as if she felt the heat from Maria’s body searing her. For a moment, all she could think about was to have Maria’s bare skin against hers. Maria merely smiled teasingly at Tsubasa, her hands squeezing her own breasts temptingly. Tsubasa’s mouth went dry as Maria openly groped herself, squeezing and massaging her breasts. Tsubasa felt mildly envious, her gaze riveted to the sight. Maria’s chest was still covered completely but with how her breasts strained against the fabric, it left little to the imagination.

“Do you like it?” Maria asked, practically pushing her breasts right in front of Tsubasa’s face. Tsubasa didn’t mind at all as she squeezed Maria’s breast with a hand.

“Yes.” Tsubasa answered mindlessly, shivering when Maria moaned softly. It was a sound that Tsubasa wouldn’t mind hearing for the rest of her life, her dick throbbing in arousal and pain now.

“Wonderful.” Maria nodded in approval, licking her lips in an overtly sexual manner. “What do you say to more?”

Tsubasa couldn’t even answer as she nodded eagerly. Maria laughed softly, pressing closer once more to Tsubasa.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom now?” Maria murmured, nibbling on Tsubasa’s bottom lip briefly and sucking on it. Tsubasa had never been so eager to comply in her life. Briefly, she mourned the loss of Maria pressed up against her when she got off of her and they hurried to the bedroom. When they were in Tsubasa’s room, Maria pushed her down on the bed. Maria stepped back a little so that Tsubasa would all of her easily.

“I still have one show for you, Goshuujin-sama.” Maria purred lowly, kicking off the heels she was wearing. Tsubasa’s breathing quickened again in anticipation when Maria bent down and slowly took off her stockings. The music that was still playing outside could still be heard as Maria’s body swayed. Tsubasa let out a strangled noise when Maria lifted her skirt a little and Tsubasa caught a glimpse of the black lacy underneath it. She teasingly took hold of the waistband of her panties, turning around and bending down to give Tsubasa a glimpse of Maria’s perfectly round ass. Inch by inch, Maria pulled her panties down until they dropped to the floor.

Tsubasa was only able to catch a glimpse of what her panties concealed before she stood up again properly. Tsubasa whined a little as the skirt obscured a bit of Maria’s ass and the coveted view of her uncovered pussy.

“Do you want to see more?” Maria asked her as she turned to face her again, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

“Please.” Tsubasa’s voice cracked a little as she took deep breaths to calm herself. It hardly helped when Maria strutted towards her, her hands reaching behind her and underneath the blouse she wore. With one easy tug, Maria’s strapless bra was pulled out from underneath her clothes. It was pretty obvious how Maria’s nipples were erect and straining against her blouse.Maria then draped it over Tsubasa’s face, easily obscuring her vision. Tsubasa gripped the sheets underneath her in a white-knuckled grip, hearing the rustling of clothes. The bra was then tossed aside, and Tsubasa opened her eyes to see Maria completely naked in front of her. Tsubasa’s ability to think went out of the window as she beheld Maria’s naked and luscious body. Even her limbs refused to respond, and she gaped ingloriously at the vision of perfection in front of her.

Maria ran a hand through her tousled hair, completely at ease as she displayed her body. She walked on over to where Tsubasa was sitting on the bed, and Tsubasa ogled the perfect breasts swaying at her every movement. Maria then knelt in front of her, urging Tsubasa to spread her legs. Tsubasa complied immediately, crying out a little as Maria stroked the bulge in her pants.

“I think it’s about time I took care of you.” Maria slowly unzipped and unbuttoned Tsubasa’s pants, pulling them off with a little help from Tsubasa. Now in her underwear, Tsubasa’s erection was painfully obvious. Tsubasa groaned in relief when her underwear was also pulled down, and her erection sprang free from its restraints. Clear precum was already dripping from her dick, and Tsubasa moaned loudly when Maria took her throbbing length in her hand.

“Oh you poor thing.” Maria cooed, though she looked delighted as she looked up into Tsubasa’s eyes. She started pumping up and down her cock with her hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Maria gave her one last smirk before her lips descended on the tip of her cock. Tsubasa started whimpering and moaning. Maria’s warm mouth all over her dick felt so good.

Maria easily had all of Tsubasa in her mouth, and she moaned. The vibrations on her dick made Tsubasa moan loudly. Maria expertly sucked and licked her dick, and it didn’t take all that long before Tsubasa tensed and cummed right into Maria’s waiting mouth. Tsubasa panted, feeling like there was no respite as she watched Maria swallow and lick all traces of her cum. She already felt hard again even as her dick was pulled out of Maria’s mouth with a small pop.

“Oh? It seemed that you haven’t had enough yet.” Maria sounded rightly amused, tracing the length of Tsubasa’s dick from the tip and up to her very wet slit. Tsubasa gave out another strangled whimper when Maria’s fingers teased against her entrance. “You’re still so hard.” Maria then pointed out gleefully.

“I want more.” Tsubasa mumbled, and Maria laughed.

“As my Goshuujin-sama wishes.” Maria then positioned herself so that Tsubasa’s dick was sandwiched between her large breasts. She then squeezed her breasts and started moving up and down quickly. Tsubasa felt like she was going to lose her mind at the sensation of Maria’s soft breasts all around her dick. It was like she was fucking Maria’s breasts and she felt like she was going to go crazy from the pleasure. Again, despite Tsubasa’s best efforts to not come so easily, thick cum shot out from her cock, hitting Maria’s face.

Tsubasa collapsed on her back, trying to catch her breath. She watched as Maria licked her lips, trying to reach some of the cum that covered her face. “I-I’m sorry.” Tsubasa stammered, even though it was turning her on to see her cum covering Maria’s face and boobs. Gently, she wiped away some of it while Maria just laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Maria said, taking hold of Tsubasa’s hand and sucking her fingers clean from the cum that she wiped away. “I’m still not finished with you, not by a long shot.” The dark promise in Maria’s tone made Tsubasa shiver, and she was certainly more than eager to know what else Maria had in store for her.

“Let’s take off those clothes, we’re about to start the main event.” Maria then took off Tsubasa’s top and bra, leaving Tsubasa naked as well. She then urged Tsubasa to lie down on the bed, with Tsubasa’s back comfortably against the pillows. Maria climbed up the bed before straddling Tsubasa’s legs, her knees on either side. Tsubasa let out a soft hiss when Maria spread her legs and lowered herself until Tsubasa’s cock was barely brushing against Maria’s pussy. Maria grabbed her dick in her hand, and ever so slowly rubbed the head her dick on Maria’s entrance, teasing herself. Tsubasa was trembling, barely being able to stop herself from thrusting into Maria’s waiting warmth. Maria was already so wet and ready for her. She couldn’t wait to know how Maria would feel all around her dick.

“Maria…” Tsubasa groaned as Maria just kept on teasing herself, like she was using Tsubasa’s dick as her personal toy.

“Do you want to fuck me now, Goshuujin-sama?” Maria asked, making Tsubasa nod frantically. “Do you want to put your dick inside me?”

“Oh god, yes.” Tsubasa groaned. She could hardly stand the teasing she was enduring. Tsubasa let out a satisfied hiss when Maria finally let her cock slide inside her. Maria moaned and threw her head back as Tsubasa slid inside her to the hilt. Maria was hot and tight around Tsubasa, and she could hardly contain her whimpers as Maria began moving up and down.

Maria set up a fast pace, riding Tsubasa like a whore right from the get go. Her large breasts bounced with every movement, and Tsubasa couldn’t help but to reach out to grope and pinch her nipples. It felt incredible to have Maria’s warm, velvety heat surround her, each thrust sending waves of pleasure all through Tsubasa. It wasn’t long before Tsubasa was moving her hips to thrust into Maria in time with her movements. Maria and Tsubasa cried out as the pleasure surged. Tsubasa could feel Maria squeezing her tightly, and she felt like she was going to lose her mind.  Tsubasa watched as a bead of sweat ran down Maria’s chest as they continued their frantic pace, the pleasure between them building more and more.

Maria cried out as she came, her walls clamping down on Tsubasa. Tsubasa could hardly stand the sudden onslaught of pleasure, and she came with a shout, her hands on Maria’s waist. She practically collapsed on her back when she was done, and Maria got off her. Maria looked like a cat that just swallowed a canary, a satisfied smirk on her face as she caught her breath.

“Was that to your liking, Goshuujin-sama?” Maria asked as she laid down beside the panting Tsubasa.

“Very much so.” Tsubasa answered honestly, opening her arms. Maria didn’t hesitate to cuddle her, pressing a kiss on Tsubasa’s cheek affectionately. Maria’s features had softened now as she cuddled with Tsubasa.

“I’ll be charging 100,000 yen for that.” Maria murmured into the crook of Tsubasa’s neck. Tsubasa only rolled her eyes, playfully tickling Maria’s waist. Maria yelped and giggled. “Okay, it was a joke! Stop!”

Tsubasa stopped her ministrations, gazing fondly down at Maria and pressed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maria responded immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I posted smut. This was inspired partly by Persona 5 with one of the social links there. 
> 
> Thanks to SevenLol for beta-ing, and also giving me the idea in the first place!


End file.
